Fireworks
by Sha-Gojyox3
Summary: All she ever wanted was to feel the fireworks she knew she deserved. Fuu x Mugen. Lemon warning.


**Fireworks**

**Summary:**

All she ever wanted was to feel the fireworks she knew she deserved. Fuu x Mugen.

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, thanks for coming by and reading my story! It's a Fuu x Mugen story all the way, so if you don't like that pairing, this isn't the story for you. Also, I tried my best to keep the characters as much in-character as I could, so let me know how I did? It'd be greatly appreciated. Also, for those of you who read _The Sweet Voice of Violence,_ my InuYasha story, it will be updated tomorrow!

Rated M for lemons, as a fair warning – this _story has an extreme lemon_. It's the main part of the story and so if you are a person that doesn't like lemons; I strongly suggest you stop reading now. Thanks for stopping by, though!

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. Samurai Champloo and its lovely characters like Mugen and Fuu, are not mine, as much as I'd like them to be.

**Fireworks**

**One Shot**

She couldn't pinpoint exactly when it happened.

As much as the fact annoyed her, she just couldn't remember when she fell for the asshole Mugen. She'd always assumed that when she fell in love, it would be something big, something she remembered for the rest of her life. Growing up, she used to just suck up those romance stories her mother would give to her. She would become so engrossed that her mother would get annoyed by her unyielding requests for money in order to buy another story. But Fuu couldn't help it; there was just something about two people realizing they literally couldn't live without the other that mesmerized her.

The adults in her small village growing up blamed it on the fact that her father was never around. Fuu always rolled her eyes when she heard this, she had "daddy issues" they would say. Couldn't the housewives come up with anything more original than that?

Besides all that, there was always one thing in the novels that stood out to her. When the two fell in love, it was always made into a huge deal. Feelings exploded like fireworks in their bodies, the world suddenly looked unrecognizably different, and the couple was so disgustingly happy that Fuu remembered physically aching whenever she read about it.

But with Mugen, there were no fireworks.

There was no one defining moment in their relationship where she suddenly loved him. The world never changed, and she was anything _but_ disgustingly happy. With Mugen, she was actually unbelievably annoyed with him about ninety-eight percent of the time.

Glancing across the table as she finished her fourth plate of food, Fuu couldn't help but smile at the man who constantly clouded her thoughts. With his untamable hair, steady scowl, and wild eyes, Fuu was absolutely certain that there was no one else in the world quite like Mugen.

In reality, she just loved him. In the year and a half they'd been traveling together, Fuu had grown to love the rude, pompous, asshole that was Mugen. She had always loved him, and she always would. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Mugen hated small towns. There was absolutely nothing appealing to him about them. The people all knew each other, there was generally only one place to drink in the whole place (and it was usually a dump, anyways), the women were all promised to a man basically since birth (not that that had ever stopped him), and there were never any bad-asses worth his time.

All in all, small towns were just no fun.

Sighing in boredom at his spot at the table, Mugen glanced up and arched an eyebrow at the young girl in front of him.

"What are you looking at, girl?" He growled, "If you got something to say, just say it."

Fuu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his blatant rudeness and was about to respond when a stranger suddenly plopped down in the empty seat next to her.

"Can I help you with something?" Fuu asked as the man stared at her.

"Why yes, actually," the man said. "You can introduce yourself, seeing as we haven't met. I know for certain I would've remembered meeting a pretty little thing like you."

Mugen snorted at the man's answer. Was this guy serious? There was no way Fuu was interested –

"I'm Fuu," Fuu responded ignoring Mugen's shocked face. "We're just traveling through."

"I'm Akira," the man smiled as he took Fuu's hand and kissed it. Mugen's eyebrow arched at the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Akira," Fuu introduced herself as she took back her hand and discreetly wiped it on her kimono. "Is there something else you needed?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the show tonight?" Akira asked.

"Show?" Fuu questioned. Mugen scowled as her eyes lit up.

"You haven't head?" Akira seemed genuinely surprised. "Tonight is our annual fireworks show, we're famous for it, and I was thinking that since you're not from around here, you'd like to go with me?"

Fuu hesitated. She knew she should say no, but it had been so long since anyone had paid any real attention to her. Kami knows that she certainly didn't receive any from the two men she traveled with. Jin and his whole silent but deadly thing going, and Mugen with his colorful language and even more colorful attitude certainly didn't appreciate her the way a woman should be appreciated. She deserved some real attention damn it.

But still…

Glancing at Mugen, Fuu became annoyed to discover he wasn't even looking in their direction. Didn't he even care that she was being hit on by a stranger? She always became outrageously jealous when any woman approached Mugen, or vice versa. Didn't he care at all?

Ignoring the pang of hurt in her chest, Fuu humph'ed and turned back towards Akira. Her will steeled and ready to go, she gave Akira her full attention.

"Sure Akira," Fuu replied, missing how Mugen's gaze curiously slid over to her. "I would love to go with you."

* * *

"Does this kimono look good on me, Jin?" Fuu asked as she finished tying her obi.

Jin barely glanced up from his novel before replying with a "hmm" to Fuu's question. Pushing his glasses up farther on his nose, he adjusted his book in his lap as Fuu criticized her appearance in the mirror before her.

Scrunching her nose at her reflection, Fuu sighed. The kimono itself was beautiful, it was short, coming about halfway down her thighs, the black silk swayed with her as she walked. Tracing the red floral design that ran diagonally from her right hip to her left thigh, Fuu unconsciously tightened the red sash across her waist. The neckline was a bit lower than she was used to, but she didn't mind. It was about time she bought a new kimono anyway, having outgrown her old pink one a while back now.

Jin looked up from his novel just as Fuu plopped down in front of him on the floor.

"I'm not making a mistake, am I Jin?"

Closing his eyes, Jin marked his page in the book before placing it on the floor beside him. Tucking his arms into the sleeves of his kimono, he took a deep breath before looking into Fuu's eyes.

"Do you think you're making a mistake?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Fuu exclaimed as she threw her arms up in defeat. "That's why I'm asking you!"

"Do you want to go?"

Fuu thought about it. "Yes, I want to go."

"Then go. What's stopping you?"

"Well, he could be a psycho - we always seem to run into those," Fuu answered.

Jin smiled faintly, "He's not a psycho."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"How?"

"Fuu."

"Fine," Fuu rolled her eyes. "I could get burned."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Burned?"

"By the fireworks!"

"Do you really think that's going to happen?" Jin asked.

"Well –"

"Even if you do," Jin interrupted, "You're just as likely to get burned when you're with either Mugen or myself as you are while you're with that fellow Akira, so that one really doesn't count."

Fuu sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll just go then."

"If you're worried about what Mugen would think – "

"What makes you say that?" Fuu cut him off.

"Sorry, I guess that was presumptuous of me."

Fuu got up from the floor and walked back toward the mirror as Jin picked up his novel again, a clear sign the conversation was over. Facing the mirror, Fuu twisted her hair back into her ponytail, chopsticks in her mouth as she contemplated wearing it down for a change. She hadn't cut her hair in ages, and it was about halfway down her back now. It was the length her mother loved it at, she always said. After she'd died, Fuu had chopped it all off during a fit of grief, trying to get rid of everything that reminded her of her mother. It looked like it had finally grown back.

Finally deciding on just wearing it up like usual, Fuu had just put the first chopstick in place when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Fuu yelled as she hastily shoved in the second chopstick. "I'll see you later Jin, okay? If I'm not back by sunrise, come looking for me. It means we've encountered another psycho and I'm probably being held hostage again. What number would that be? Twelve?"

"Fourteen," Jin responded as he tuned the page.

Fuu chuckled as she walked out the door with Akira.

_It's a shame,_ She thought to herself, _I wanted to see Mugen before I left. I wonder where he went since he disappeared after lunch._

* * *

Mugen twirled the toothpick in his mouth to the other side as he wandered throughout the small village. Finally finding the one spot he was looking for – the bar – he walked inside and took a seat at the counter, the cracking leather of his seat already annoying him.

"Sake. Whole bottle," he barked at the bartender who just nodded and handed him his drink.

Ignoring the little round cup that came with the drink, Mugen brought the bottle to his lips and took a few large gulps. Relishing the satisfying burn in his throat, Mugen reluctantly admitted that this place had decent booze.

Dropping the now half empty bottle back on the counter, Mugen let his thoughts wander.

A year and a half. That's how long they'd been on this God forsaken journey of theirs, searching for the samurai who smelled of sunflowers. It wasn't exactly a lot to go on, but then again, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Plus, if he was being honest, he couldn't exactly fault Fuu for not coming out with anymore information about this samurai, considering he wasn't exactly Mr. Open himself.

Fuu. The thought of her alone made me take another drink.

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the loud little girl he'd been forced to keep as company for so long now. While he knew that he hated that son of a bitch Jin, he couldn't name the emotions he felt for that little brat.

In the beginning, he saw her as a nuisance; a constant nagging voice in the background always ranting about earning money and keeping his promise. God, he used to despise her voice so much; it even got to the point where when Fuu would open her mouth, he would cover his ears. That, of course, only got her talking louder.

Thinking about it now, though, he realized he didn't hate her anymore. At some point, he'd grown attached to that wench and he had no idea when.

_Speak of the devil;_ he thought as he noticed Fuu and that guy from lunch walk in together. What was his name again? Oh well, not like it mattered anyway.

She must not have noticed him as the guy guided her to a table on the other side of the room. Mugen eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on her lower back to push her in the right direction. From where she was seated, she had her back to him at the bar, and from where he was standing, it looked an awful lot like she was on a date.

What the hell was she doing on a date when they were just leaving town in a few days anyway?

Mugen shrugged as he turned his head back toward the bartender and ordered another bottle. Taking a swig, he glanced back towards Fuu's table when he heard her distinguishable laugh from across the room. Watching as she covered her mouth with her tiny hand, Mugen snorted in annoyance as she unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, a twitch she did whenever she was nervous.

What really annoyed Mugen, though, was the fact that the guy Fuu was with had at some point placed his hand on her thigh. He was about to get up and walk over there himself before Fuu very nonchalantly moved her leg so that there was no choice but for his hand to fall off. Mugen smiled at the slight frown that graced the boy's features at the gesture.

He knew Fuu was pretty; it just wasn't something you missed. Fuu was pretty even when they first met, when she was fifteen and he was eighteen. It was the main reason he decided to go into her particular teahouse that day, and the fact that he got free dumplings for saving her scrawny ass was just a bonus.

But now, at the ripe age of seventeen, Fuu was beautiful.

Having gone from a girl to a young woman, the transition was not lost on Mugen. Looking at her now, he could still see the traces of the young girl of when they first met; mostly in her eyes. But looking over the rest of her, it was all woman. Her legs had grown and been toned from their long journey, and met with a tiny waist that had at some point, been shaped into an hourglass form. They were extremely noticeable in the new kimono she was wearing tonight, the short length showing off her long legs. Mugen wasn't the only one in the room who appreciated them, he noticed with annoyance as her date conspicuously ran his eyes over her form.

Her chest had improved, too. Her near flat chest had seemed to grow overnight, and now Fuu had what she referred to as a decent "set of hooters." They suited her tiny frame, completing the hourglass figure that Mugen knew many women would die for. Her face had changed as well. Almost all specs of her baby years gone, with her full pouty lips and huge brown eyes that even Mugen himself had been caught in once or twice.

Now, men noticed Fuu, and it seemed the numbers only increased with every town they travelled to. He would never admit it to anyone, but the attention she was now getting unnerved him. Fuu was not a piece of meat that many men assumed she was, and he'd be damned if any of them tried to touch her. He'd even caught himself glaring off young men who tried to approach her whenever she wasn't looking. If Jin caught him, he had never said a word.

At some point, Mugen had come to think of Fuu as his.

It was ridiculous, he knew, but it had gotten to the point where he couldn't help it. That annoying little bitch had somehow wormed her way under his skin, and she was there for good. And as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't mind being attached to her one bit.

He had been by her side for so long now; it felt unnatural to not be there to protect her. And Kami knew she needed it. That girl got into more scrapes in an hour than most humans got into in a lifetime.

Chugging the remains of his bottle of sake, Mugen slammed the empty bottle on the table and pointed to a random old man sitting alone at the counter next to him.

"He'll pick up my tab," Mugen muttered before the old man could protest.

Slipping out of the run down restaurant and bar, Mugen discreetly followed Fuu and her date. Telling himself it was only to assure her safety, Mugen kept to the shadows as the two slowly walked through town.

* * *

Fuu giggled softly as Akira nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Hey now don't laugh," he jokingly ordered. "That wasn't supposed to be funny, it was embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry," Fuu apologized as her laughter calmed, "I don't mean to laugh, but it's a cute story!"

Akira shook his head, "Well I'm glad you think so."

Fuu smiled as they continued walking. She liked Akira, he was genuinely nice to her and she enjoyed his company. Not only that, but he also seemed to appreciate her in a way that felt nice; a sort of appreciation that she seriously lacked with Jin and Mugen.

Fuu sighed, Mugen, she never seemed to get him out of her head. She looked over at Akira, who smiled at her. He was cute, he was tall and muscular, though he possessed nowhere near the strength that Mugen had, and he had dark hair and emerald green eyes that were almost striking. If she didn't love Mugen she would probably be melting at the sight of this boy.

But as things were, her heart was somewhere else.

"Well, we're here," Akira suddenly said. "This is the clearing where the show takes place."

Fuu glanced around, the field was nothing spectacular, but she could see many people roaming around preparing for the show. Families bounced their children on their laps; couples laid out blankets and cuddled, musicians brought out and began to play their instruments all in anticipation for the show. Fuu waved at a young girl who smiled in her direction.

"Come on," Akira said and tugged on Fuu's hand, "Let's go this way. I have a secret place that has the best view."

Fuu nodded and allowed herself to be lead by Akira's hand, though a little uncomfortable with the intimate contact. Akira lead Fuu to a secluded area just at the base of a hill, on the opposite side as everyone else seemed to be. Collapsing on the ground with a loud sigh, Akira patted the ground next to him as a motion for Fuu to sit down next to him. Smiling at the gesture, Fuu sat down beside him and looked up to the sky.

"It's a great night for the show, "Akira said. "Last year it was all rainy and yucky, and we had to postpone for a week."

"'Yucky?'" Fuu laughed.

"Yeah, yucky," Akira smiled. "Sorry I forgot a blanket, I didn't even think about it."

"It's okay," Fuu answered. "I don't mind at all."

The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile, passing back and forth a bottle of sake that Akira had brought along. After a couple of sips, Fuu began to feel a bit woozy and shook her head when she was offered another drink, figuring she'd had quite enough.

"Not a drinker, huh?" Akira asked.

"Not really," Fuu admitted. "I have a few more sips and you'll be carrying me home."

"Better hope I don't take advantage of you," Akira winked at her.

Fuu smiled uncomfortably at the statement, and became nervous as Akira then scooted closer to her. Not wanting to seem rude, Fuu stayed in her place and leaned back on her hands in order to achieve some amount of distance.

Suddenly, Fuu jumped at the feel of Akira's bare hand on her thigh. Pushing his hand off as gently as possible, Fuu became slightly frightened as he forcefully ignored her blatant rejection and placed it there again, only higher. Trying once more to maneuver his hand off her leg, when he wouldn't budge, Fuu stopped.

"Listen, Akira-" Fuu started.

"Baby," Akira interrupted her as he slid his hand under the hem of her short kimono. "Just relax and enjoy it."

"I don't want to," Fuu said as strong as she could as she grabbed his wrist, "I think I should go now."

"Go? You're not going anywhere tonight, babe."

Fuu's pulse quickened at the threatening tone in Akira's voice. She jumped as Akira suddenly broke her grip on his wrist and shoved his hand up farther in her kimono to where he was almost touching between her legs. As she jumped, Akira's other hand shot out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back down again. Forcing her onto her back, Fuu let out a scream that was cut short when Akira struck her across the face.

"Stupid bitch," Akira growled out. "Stop screaming, no one is going to hear you with the music playing so loud anyways."

Fuu's heart stopped when she realized he was right, and that this was all a rouse. The secluded area and the booze, all of it was a trick to get her into exactly where she was right now. Terrified, Fuu kicked her leg as Akira once again tried to snake his hand up her kimono. Growling as her leg made contact with his side, Akira belted Fuu in the stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs, before straddling her and pinning her arms down with her own.

Yelping as Akira roughly adjusted her arms so that he held both of her wrists in one hand, Fuu's eyes teared up as he began to undo her obi. Shoving his violent hands into her kimono, Fuu bit back a cry as he shamelessly groped her chest. Shutting her eyes to hold back the tears, Fuu felt disgustingly dirty when she felt his lips on her neck, and began thrashing about again.

"Akira, get the hell off of me!" Fuu shouted. "I swear to Kami, if you don't get off I'll-"

"You'll what?" Akira growled into her ear. "You're in no position to be making demands, babe. And let me tell you, I'm about to have a lot of fun with you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Fuu bit her lip as she teared up again, but there was no way she was going down without a fight. Drawing in a breath for another scream, Fuu let it out in a surprised shout as Akira's weight was suddenly thrown off her body.

"Mugen!" Fuu said in a relieved voice. She'd never been so happy to see him.

"What part of no don't you fucking understand, asshole?" Mugen growled in Akira's face as he kneeled over him on the ground. "I asked you a goddamned question."

Fuu's eyes widened as Mugen drew back his fist and slammed it full force into Akira's face. Yeah she'd seen Mugen angry before, but never like this. The look in his eyes was always a little bit wild, but right now, the raw anger and hatred she saw there was beyond frightening. Fuu sat there shocked as Mugen beat Akira into the ground, never giving him a chance to respond to his question.

Blood was everywhere now. Akira's nose was easily broken, but that was the least of his worries. Mugen had stomped on his left elbow, which was now twisted at an impossibly angle, and his right eye was already swollen shut due to the repeated hits he'd taken to the face. His shirt was ripped and bloody, his front tooth was missing, and Fuu watched horrified as he spat out blood on the grass during the second it took for Mugen to draw out his sword. Eyes widening as she realized what he was about to do, Fuu jumped up and ran over to Mugen.

Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, Fuu yelled, "Stop, Mugen!" she begged. "He's not worth it."

Mugen's eyes widened when he felt Fuu's small arms. Immediately lowering his sword to his side, he glared down at the scum that was Akira.

"Go," he growled as dangerously he felt Fuu wince behind him. "Before I change my mind; the only reason your life is spared is because of her. Go now before your luck runs out."

When Akira didn't move, Mugen crouched low and growled again, "I said go - you lowlife! Before I decide to rip out your heart and feed it to you."

With that threat in mind, Akira quickly got to his feet and ran away, back toward town without glancing behind him once.

The two just stood there for a minute, both contemplating on what exactly had just occurred. Fuu, of the crazed look in Mugen's eye, and Mugen, of just how close he'd come to losing it because that bastard had dared touch Fuu. Taking a deep breath to try and dispel some of his now worthless anger, Mugen ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Are you all right, Fuu?" He asked.

Feeling her nod against his back and withdraw her arms from around his waist, Mugen turned around to face her and his eyes widened when he saw the tears streaming down her face. What was he supposed to do now?

Sniffling and wiping her eyes on her kimono sleeve, Fuu didn't dare look Mugen in the eye. She was still terrified, her heart was pounding, and she didn't even know what to think. She was embarrassed. She felt dirty and disgusting and repulsive. He probably thought she was so weak and pathetic now, she couldn't stand it. She didn't want to see that look on his face when he looked at her.

All these thoughts suddenly vanished from her mind as she felt Mugen tug her into his arms. Feeling his head bury into the crook of her neck and his arms tighten around her shoulders, Fuu let loose. Balling his shirt into her fists, she buried her head into his chest and cried. Knees collapsing from the lack of strength, Mugen easily caught her and brought her to the ground slowly.

Spreading his legs out in front of him, he folded a crying Fuu into him as best he knew how. Not really sure of what to do, he took out her now broken chopsticks, and patted her long hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Kami, he wanted to kill that guy for touching what was his. How dare he even think about doing what he attempted to do? He was going to pay before they left town, Mugen would make sure of that. He didn't know how long he sat there with her, but it wasn't long before her tears stopped.

Sniffling one last time before leaning out of Mugen's embrace, Fuu instantly began apologizing.

"Mugen, I'm sorry that was –"

Mugen cut her off by doing something he had wanted to do for a long time now. He kissed her.

Crashing his lips onto hers, Fuu's eyes widened at the brash decision. It didn't take long for her to respond, however. Closing her eyes, Fuu brought up her hand to cup his face and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Mugen growled a deep guttural growl in response to Fuu. Raking his tongue over her lips, he smirked against her as she parted her mouth in an answer to his request. Roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth, he was pleasantly surprised when hers met him halfway, teasing him into her mouth. His hands balled into fists at her sides, and he pulled her impossibly closer to him, crushing her to his chest in an attempt to be closer to her, the kiss driving him crazy.

It was when that Fuu bit his lower lip and playfully tugged at it that about sent him over the edge.

[Lemon begins here, just so anyone who wants to turn back can]

Shoving her onto her back on the cool grass, Mugen growled appreciatively as Fuu automatically spread her legs for him. Placing both hands on either side of her head, Mugen bent low kissed her again; starting at the point of her pulse, gently kissing the sensitive skin before licking it and giving it a light nip when Fuu moaned in response.

Fuu was going insane at the touch of Mugen. His kisses were making her dizzy with desire, and the whole situation with Akira had already been erased from her mind. Wrapping her arms around Mugen's neck, Fuu drew Mugen closer and took his earlobe into her mouth, biting it and tugging it slightly, she became excited when Mugen released a moan of appreciation. Deciding to test her limits a bit, Fuu slipped her hands under Mugen's white shirt, exploring his hard abs that contracted in pleasure at her touch. Smiling at the reaction, Fuu slipped his shirt over his head and threw it aside, his red overshirt landing somewhere with it.

Raking her fingernails down his torso, Fuu smiled when Mugen sucked in a deep breath before slamming his mouth onto her again.

Bringing her hands back up and tugging on Mugen's hair, Fuu pulled back and stared directly into Mugen's eyes.

"Touch me, Mugen." She whispered, pleadingly.

Mugen stared at Fuu in a little bit of shock, but wasted no time in discarding of her kimono. Finishing untying her obi that Akira had already started – he growled at the thought – he pushed her sleeves down and unfolded the rest of her kimono. Eyeing the binding across her chest, he toyed with the topping of it, and sent Fuu a questioning look.

"Touch me," she repeated, only louder.

Needing no other direction, Mugen ripped through the binding, and watched as her breasts spilled out before him. Taking a moment to appreciate her lying naked in the moonlight, Mugen thought that he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He knew that if he'd died in this instant, he'd die a happy man. Wasting no more time, Mugen then took one of her breasts into his mouth and relished in the gasping noise she made in response. Kami, he could listen to her make those sounds all night. Gently taking her nipple between his teeth, he tugged hard on it until it became erect and smirked when he heard her gasp in response.

Fuu couldn't take it anymore; she had to have him – all of him – right now. Groaning, she tugged on Mugen's hair once more and dragged him up for another kiss. Without hesitation, Mugen met her lips with his own, the only demand he didn't mind obeying. Kissing her long and hard, Mugen brought his hand to cup the side of her face, and moaned as she latched onto his neck, and kissed his neck, his collarbone, his chest, and back up again.

Kami, she was good.

Fuu couldn't believe this was happening. How many times had she thought about this exact moment? Never in a million years did she think it would've actually happened. Smiling against Mugen's mouth, she once again raked her nails down his chest and abs, until they reached the waistband of his bands. Immediately going to undo them, Fuu was surprised when Mugen's hands stopped her.

Confused, Fuu looked up and met Mugen's hazy eyes.

"Fuu," Mugen began. "Are you sure? If we keep going…there's no going back for me. We don't have to do this. But I'm only asking once."

Hell, he was already having a hard time asking right now. He usually never asked to even begin with, when he got to this point with a woman; it was practically the home stretch. But Fuu was different. He wanted to make sure she was ready, because he was willing to wait.

Fuu's answer was to shake Mugen's hands away, and when she finally managed to get off Mugen's pants, they were thrown away without any haste.

"Mugen…" Fuu trailed off as Mugen playfully tweaked her nipple, causing it to go hard.

"Kami, I love the way you say my name," Mugen growled in her ear. "I want you screaming it."

Fuu's body began to tremble at the sound of Mugen's husky voice; she wanted him so much…Arching her back underneath him as he raked his own fingernails down her sides, Fuu gasped at the way Mugen was able to make her feel.

Deciding to return the favor, Fuu immediately palmed his hardened length and basked in the hiss that escaped from Mugen's lips. Running her tips lightly over his tip, Fuu smiled before pumping his entire length.

Mugen grunted as her tiny hands handled his throbbing cock so wonderfully. It had taken them entirely too long to get to this point. No one made him feel the way this little brat beneath him did.

"That's right, baby," Mugen whispered against Fuu's skin, "Just like that. Go harder, harder."

Mugen's breath hitched as Fuu obeyed his demand. Crashing his mouth onto hers, he melted into everything that was Fuu.

As Fuu's hand rose and fell over his cock, Mugen decided to take things back into his own hands. Trailing his hand from her hips, across her stomach, he finally stopped at the spot between her thighs. Lightly circling her hot pussy, Mugen smirked as Fuu bucked under his touch in an attempt to get him inside her.

"What is it, Princess?" Mugen growled, "Tell me what you want."

"Mugen…" Fuu couldn't form a coherent thought with him touching her like that. Taking his finger and dipping it into her folds, Mugen found her clit and gave it a hard flick, savoring the whimpers that were coming from the woman beneath him.

"Yes, baby?" He taunted.

"Mugen…" Fuu whined.

"Tell me what you want." Mugen demanded as he continued to toy within her folds.

"I want you inside me, damn it!" Fuu screamed. "Now quit fucking with me!"

Without further adieu, Mugen plunged his fingers inside her, gasping at how tight she was, and pumped his fingers in and out of her in a speed that was making her crazy. Fuu could feel herself getting close, she was on the brink. No one had ever made her feel the way Mugen did. Kami, she loved him.

Mugen could feel Fuu getting close. Her muscles were beginning to contract, but he wasn't done with her yet. Retracting his fingers despite Fuu's moan of protest, he silenced her with one hard kiss before piercing into her with all his might. Fuu bit back a scream as he entered her, her nails digging rivets into his shoulder blades. Throwing her head back, Fuu wrapped her legs around his waist to get Mugen to go deeper as he pumped in and out of her with reckless abandon, each thrust harder and faster than the one before.

Mugen's cries of pleasure mixed with hers when he felt Fuu's muscle tighten and his ears rejoiced as she yelled his name as she reached her climax. Grabbing onto her legs and throwing them over his shoulders, Mugen felt himself nearing the edge as well. Smirking as he watched her breasts bounce back and forth, Mugen knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Picking up the pace as he came close to the end, Mugen sat up and yanked Fuu on top of him and crashed his lips into hers in one final, violent kiss before he spilled into her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her steady, Mugen leaned his forehead on hers and relished in what had just occurred between him and Fuu.

_Did I really just fuck Fuu?_

He didn't regret it, not for a minute, and he hoped she didn't, either. Leaning back and glancing at her sweat drenched body in the moonlight, Mugen could tell it was what she wanted, too. He'd never seen anything so beautiful, and no one had ever come close to making him feel the way he did right now, with Fuu in his arms.

When Fuu looked up at him, still panting, it was then he knew he had to tell her.

"Fuu…" Mugen trailed, how was he supposed to do this?

In that moment, sitting on Mugen's lap with him still inside her, on a warm summer's night, that was when Fuu realized what Mugen had been trying to say all along.

"It's okay," Fuu smiled, "I love you, too."

And it was then, right after Mugen smiled, behind him in the distance – that Fuu saw her fireworks.

The show had begun.

**End.**

Wow. That took FOREVER to write, sorry about the length, I know it's a bit long for a one shot…but hey, I got carried away. What's a girl to do?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Just finishing it now at…6:52 am?! Oh shit, well I'm going to bed now that this has kept me up literally all night. Started at eleven…oh well, at least tomorrow's Sunday!

As always, please read and review!


End file.
